


like bitter and sweet syrup

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, dont expect anything downright nasty to happen lmao, hangyul wears the virgin killer sweater, i wrote this shit in a whim and i despise it with my entire being, no beta we die like men, thats it thats the fic, the fic stays true to the rating fellas, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hangyul experiments by wearing a salacious sweater just to surprise his roommate once he gets home. Keyword(s): just to surprise.Or so it seems.





	like bitter and sweet syrup

The taut, white fabric has Hangyul squirming probably almost everywhere in his body. His back is fully exposed to the chilling air of the room, and the cloth barely does anything to conceal the pale colored panties he's wearing over his ass. He feels the smooth ribbon of the sweater brush against his skin from behind, making him shudder slightly. His attempts on pulling the hems of the sweater lower to hide his undergarment are futile since it still peeks out from the top slit. It's embarrassing, this is _embarrassing_.

Why did he even try out something like this in the first place? Hangyul should've known better than to ask Wooseok for advice on how he can surprise Seungyoun when he returns to the dorm, but Wooseok offered such reassuring words that made Hangyul believe this is actually going to work, now he feels like a fool for even giving him the benefit of doubt about doing this.

Hangyul lets his knees sink on the mattress of the bed. He's seriously beginning to have second thoughts, he can already picture Seungyoun laughing his ass off once he enters their room, mocking and teasing him endlessly, and Hangyul cannot bear to let his remaining ounce of dignity shatter disgracefully into a million pieces just like that, never to be repaired again.

But what bothers Hangyul more is how much he actually _likes _wearing this thing. He had checked himself in the mirror earlier, and seeing just how tight and _perfect _the sweater seems from hugging his body brought so much satisfaction to himself ironically. Screw Wooseok for unknowingly unleashing this side of Hangyul he never even knew he has within him. He swore to himself he would discard this sweater right after giving Seungyoun the surprise of his life, but now he makes a mental note to keep it in the very bottom of his closet instead, hidden somewhere that not even Seungyoun, who constantly rummages through Hangyul's clothes, may ever find it.

And _yes_, Hangyul admits that he enjoys wearing things like this, but it doesn't change the fact that letting Seungyoun see him would still give him a mortification that can last for over five years.

Sighing, Hangyul is about to reach for the ribbon underneath the turtleneck so he can untie it until the doorknob starts clicking and his blood runs cold in a flash. With his anxiety skyrocketing off the roof, Hangyul is too frozen in his spot to move by the time the door swings open and reveals his roommate that he has been dreading for over an hour now in all his fucking spectacled glory, still clad in his outside attire with visible specks of snow clinging stubbornly on his hair and coat.

And he abruptly halts by the door, fist discreetly clenching around the steel knob.

"Seungyoun-hyung," Hangyul finally manages to breathe out the air he has been restraining for the past few seconds. His heartbeat chimes so loud in his ears that he can't even hear anything else anymore, but Seungyoun is also appearing just as shocked as him, eyes as wide as saucers and his posture stiff and rigid on the doorway. He doesn't say a word, still gaping astonishingly at Hangyul behind his glasses, and all the latter does is duck his head down in evident shame.

He wants to _die_.

"I figured I should surprise you," Hangyul says, quiet but still audible enough for Seungyoun to hear. There's a long pause of silence before he hears the door gently close and footsteps come close to him. Another weight dips down to the bed, and Hangyul looks up to see Seungyoun kneeling on the edge in front of him, smiling so softly that it eases his distress almost in an instant.

"And you did," Seungyoun whispers in between his small giggles. His hands reach up to grasp Hangyul's arms, decreasing the already small distance separating them until their foreheads are pressed against one another. "You really did."

Hangyul feels warmth all over his chest, the comfort Seungyoun gives him soothes the tension that he was certain was about to swallow him whole, but the lingering humiliation from his now shattered dignity is still threatening to burst if he stays with this _thing_ on for any longer.

So he gulps lightly, avoiding locking eyes with Seungyoun. "Uh, yeah, I'm glad I did. So I guess I should get changed now—"

"Hold on there, Gyulie," Seungyoun tightens his hold on Hangyul's arms to keep him in place, the tender look on his face is suddenly gone, replaced with something indecipherable that has Hangyul's heart pulsing violently again. He can't tell if he should be nervous or... excited. "You put this whole outfit on _just_ to surprise me?" Seungyoun raises an eyebrow, glancing up and down at Hangyul's clothes before he tugs his lips to a smile, dripping with pronounced intent. "How about we use this... for its _actual_ purpose?"

Hangyul can only stare wordlessly at Seungyoun until he looks down to his trousers and— _ah, _so this is what he really meant. Somehow, in spite of the countless times Hangyul has seen Seungyoun get hard, the sight of it still continues to throw him off-guard. Hot red rushes in his cheeks and ears once he realizes he has been gawking like a dirty pervert, and he immediately averts his gaze back to Seungyoun, wasting no second of hesitation to pull his glasses off and carelessly toss it across the room.

Seungyoun laughs, a short and impish glint shimmering in his eyes that doesn't go unnoticed by Hangyul. They remain still for a while, merely watching each other until Seungyoun leans forward and locks lips with Hangyul as they both topple to the mattress, and Hangyul just lets himself submit completely to the other's control.


End file.
